


Tears

by Countess_Eliza



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Child Death, Death, F/M, May Be discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: Losing a child was hard. Charity and P. T. had two healthy little girls. But soon a loss takes to them hard. Three-shot.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a story I've been wanting to write for a long time. I was going have this as a one shot, but I didn't like it all together. This should be three chapters long.
> 
> I don't own The Greatest Showman.

Tears

Chapter One

Trying to keep his daughters entertained while his wife was in labor with their third child was one of the hardest things to do. P. T. tried bringing them to the circus, but there was nobody inside that day. Helen complained that it was too cold. She begged her father to let them come home. P. T. gently reminded her that they couldn't go home.

P. T. dragged them over to the park. It turned out not to be a good idea. One of the prima donnas from Caroline's ballet class was there with her friends. The family made their quick escape. Without any more ideas about where to take his girls, P. T. sighed and started walking home.

"I hope the baby will be a boy. We have too many girls around here," stated Helen.

"Another sister would be nice. My friend, Lydia has a little brother and she says they're the worst," Caroline argued back.

Watching his two girls grow up was one of the best things P. T. had ever done. It made him wonder what it would be like if he had siblings growing up. To play or tease them. But it had only been him and his father.

On the way home, they ran into Philip and Anne. Anne was patting her swollen stomach. Philip was beaming. The looks from people all around them didn't seem to both the two at all.

"How many more months, Anne?" asked P. T.

Anne grinned even wider. "About four more. What about Charity? Her due dates coming soon."

"She's in labor right now, actually. I'm just trying to entertain the girls." He gestured to Caroline and Helen.

"Does she need any help? I can run by your apartment and see. Philip, take the Barnums over to our place." With that Anne started on her way to the Barnum's.

The others watched as Anne crossed the street.

"Well, that was decided quickly," P. T. commented with a chuckle.

"I've decided it's best to not argue with her for the time being," Philip replied.

For the next few hours they hung out over at the Carlyles. When they went home, a cry of a baby could be heard.

Their child was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I wasn't exactly pleased with the ending, because I ran into a all.


End file.
